Who They?
by kirin-saga
Summary: G1 Blaster wants to know something. Pre-war.


**Title: Who They?  
Author: kirinsaga  
Rated: G  
Pairing: Implied Eject/Rewind  
Summary: Blaster wants to know something. Pre-war.  
A/N: I really shouldn't have written this now. I mean, I have to finish my fic for tfrairpairing and I have to work on my springkink entries. But here I am...****A/N2: Bunny from a href"community./tfbunnyfarm/96205.html#cutid1"here/a.  
****A/N3: I'm not sure if I like the ending. Let me know if it needs changing.  
**

* * *

Blaster had been quiet for almost a full joor. This fact alone should have told Rewind that he was up to something but as it was, he was so grateful for the peace that it had never occurred to him that Blaster might be getting into trouble.

At least, it never occurred to him until he heard the loud crash and the piercing cry of a sparkling in distress.

Rewind went from lazing on the couch in the living room to skidding through the bedroom door almost before he consciously knew what he was responding to. Frantically, he looked around for the wailing sparkling, quickly locating him amidst a pile of datapads and broken glass next to the bookcase against the far wall. "Blaster?"

Blaster calmed a bit as Rewind gently lifted him from the debris. He sniffled, clutching a cracked image viewer in his hand. "Papa, all falled down," he choked, pointing at the smashed remains with his free hand. "Sowwy."

Rewind shook his head, bouncing Blaster in his arms as he thanked Primus that Blaster didn't appear to be hurt. "It's ok," he soothed, reaching out to grab the image viewer when it nearly fell from Blaster's hand. "What were you doing on the bookcase anyways?" Because that was the only way all of those pictures and datapads could have fallen on him. It was a very good thing that the bookcase itself was bolted to the wall. "You know you're not allowed to climb."

Blaster pouted and pointed to the image viewer Rewind was holding. "Want see picture," he answered, making a grab for the viewer. Rewind lifted it out of his reach and looked at it, frowning.

He thought he had hidden this picture, but Eject always put it back on the self. He must have found it again. He was getting quicker about it. Rewind didn't really mind, if he had truly never wanted to see it again, he would have destroyed it. He just wished Blaster hadn't found it. He stared at it for a few long moments, starting slightly when a small hand patted the image.

"Who they?" Blaster asked, staring intently at the picture. He patted it again, as if that would make the picture itself answer. When no answer was forthcoming, he looked up at his Rewind. "Papa?"

Rewind shook himself from his thoughts and sighed, sitting down on the floor - away from the pile. He sat Blaster in his lap and held the picture in from of them. "That's me and Daddy. You know that." He was stalling and he knew it. Blaster hadn't been pointing at them when he had asked.

Blaster frowned and glared cutely up at him. "No! Who _they_?" he asked again, banging his hand against the picture.

Rewind once again held the picture out of Blaster's reach. "Hey now!" he scolded, smiling and shaking a finger at Blaster. "You don't treat things like that."

Blaster slapped Rewind's finger.

Rewind sighed, knowing that there would be no distraction, and turned his attention back to the picture. Sighing, he pointed at two small mechs that stood off to the side of the picture. "That's Frenzy and Rumble. They... were our brothers." Rewind fell silent then, staring blankly into space, lost in his own thoughts. He hadn't thought about them in... a long time.

Blaster didn't do anything to drag Rewinds attention back, too busy thinking on what his Papa had just said. Papa and Daddy sometimes called each other Brother, so Blaster had assumed that it was another word for... well, for Papa or Daddy. Did that mean he had _another _Papa and Daddy? Was that what Papa meant?

Unfortunately, or fortunately considering how Rewind would have reacted to the question, Blaster quickly forgot what he had been thinking as he was distracted by Rewind reaching out and touching the picture. "They were real trouble makers, you know? Always playing pranks. It was hard to look out for them sometimes."

Blaster stared at the red and blue mechs in the picture. It sounded like it would be fun to meet them but he didn't know if he really wanted to. Talking about them made Papa sad and anything that made Papa sad couldn't be good.

Hoping to make his Papa not sad anymore, Blaster pointed at the last mech in the picture, the one who towered over the others. He looked kind of scary and Blaster didn't think he'd want to meet him, but he was still curious. "Who he, Papa?"

Rewind had been hoping he wouldn't ask that, but he was hardly surprised. He sighed and tried to push back the anger he felt at seeing that mech. No need to upset Blaster. "That..." He paused, sighed, and stared for a moment before continuing. "That was my Papa. Daddy's Papa."

Blaster frowned. He hadn't known Papas and Daddies could have Papas of their own. He wondered where Papa's Papa was; weren't Papas and Daddies supposed to take care of those littler than them? Papa's Papa was awfully big so he should be here to take care of Papa and Daddy.

Rewind almost laughed at Blaster's confusion. "Don't think too hard about it, baby. It's unlikely you'll meet them."

Blaster pouted at him. "Papa's Papa go away?" he asked, determined to know. "Left Papa and Daddy alone?" It didn't sound like Papa's Papa was a very good Papa. "Bad Papa?"

Eject was going to kill him for saying this, but he could never lie to Blaster. "Yes, bad Papa." He hugged Blaster close, smiling when the sparkling patted his cheek in an attempt to comfort him. "But he didn't leave. He made _us_ leave."

Blaster frowned again. Papas could make you leave? What if you didn't want to? "Don't wanna leave, Papa," he whimpered, looking as if he were about to cry again. "Don't wanna."

Rewind gasped at that. Blaster thought- "No, no, baby!" He cuddled Blaster against him. "No, we would _never _make you leave, Blaster."

Blaster stared at him for a moment and smiled, giggling as he patted Rewind's cheek. Rewind shook his head, smiling. Sparklings. So quick to forget. Holding the squirming sparkling close, Rewind carefully stood and, giving the image viewer one last longing glance, kicked it under the berth in the corner. Eject would find it easily, but Rewind wanted it out of sight for now.

Ignoring the mess next to the bookcase, Rewind carried Blaster out of the room. Eject would be home soon and Rewind had a sparkling to tire out. A tickle fight would accomplish that easily, he knew. His Papa had taught him that.

**

* * *

A/N4: Yes, Blaster is Rewind's and Eject's sparkling. Stop looking at me like that.**


End file.
